J'ai cru te perdre aujourd'hui
by Totchou
Summary: [Gazette] Uruha est heureux de retrouver Aoi mais son monde s'écroule quand il apprend qu'il a eu un accident d'avion...


**Titre :** J'ai cru te perdre aujourd'hui

**Auteur **: Totchi Chan

**Genre :** Yaoi, One Shot, Angst

**Couples **: AoixUruha, UruhaxAoi

**Disclaimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi

-Tiens. Fit Uruha en posant un verre de bière devant son ami sur la table basse.

-Merci. Fit le bassiste en portant le verre à ses lèvres pour boire une longue gorgée. Ah ça fait du bien. Soupira-t-il soulagé. Le guitariste s'assit à côté de lui, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Ca va pas ?

-Hein ? Si si ça va…

-Menteur. Aoi te manque c'est ça ?

-Chaque minute passée loin de lui me manque. Répondit-il/

-Allez, il revient bientôt non ?

-Demain matin. Il doit déjà avoir prit l'avion à l'heure qu'il est. Dit Uruha ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tant mieux. Tu retrouveras le sourire. Par contre évite d'arriver en retard le jour où on doit reprendre le boulot parce que je suppose que les retrouvailles vont être longues et mouvementées.

-Espèce de pervers va ! S'écria Uruha alors que Reita éclatait de rire.

En attendant la sortie de leur dernier single Hyena, ils avaient décidé de prendre une petite pause et Aoi en avait profité pour prendre l'avion pour New York pour rendre visite à sa cousine pour une semaine et Uruha était resté au Japon.

-Dis, je peux allumer la télé ?

-Vas y.

Reita prit la télécommande et alluma le poste. Il zappa pour tomber sur la chaîne d'informations qui annonçait un crash d'avion en pleine mer. Alors qu'il écoutait la police déplorer le nombre nul de survivants, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il se retourna et vit qu'Uruha venait de lâcher son verre et qu'il avait subitement blanchit pour devenir aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

-Uru ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le bassiste inquiet.

-…

-Uruha ? Fit-il en lui posant la main sur le bras.

-Cet avion… C'était celui que devait prendre Aoi. Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi ?... Mais tu en es sûr ?

-Evidemment quelle question ! S'écria Uruha au bord de la panique.

-Appelle le pour voir.

Le guitariste prit fébrilement son portable mais il tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas faire faire un geste. Reita prit le téléphone des mains de son ami et composa le numéro d'Aoi. Malheureusement, avant d'entendre une seule sonnerie, il tomba sur sa messagerie.

-Répondeur. Fit-il simplement.

Uruha lui prit le téléphone des mains et recomposa le numéro.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Aoi. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez moi un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Sauf si c'est toi Uruha, je te fais plein de bisous en plus. Je t'aime »_

Uruha raccrocha, laissa retomber le téléphone et les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Reita, qui dû s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour la disparition de son ami, le prit dans ses bras.

-Non… Pas ça… Tout mais pas ça ! Aoi ! S'écria-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Reita.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le fit sursauter. Il décrocha et dit d'une petite voix.

-Allo ?

-Reita ? C'est Kai ! Je viens de voir les infos ! Je t'en supplie dis moi que ce n'était pas l'avion d'Aoi !

-Malheureusement… C'était bien lui…

-Oh mon Dieu non ! Et Uruha ? Il est au courant ? Comment il va ?

-A ton avis ? Comment tu réagirais toi si l'homme de ta vie disparaissait dans un accident d'avion ?

Les pleures d'Uruha redoublèrent et Reita lui caressa le dos.

-J'apelle Ruki et on vient tout de suite.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Mais on peut pas le laisser seul ! Il a besoin de nous ! Passe le moi !

Reita lui donna le téléphone.

-Oui ?

-Uruha, je t'en supplie laisse nous venir ! C'est pas de la pitié. Tu as besoin de nous, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul !

-…

-Uruha ? Tu m'entends ?

-Kai… J'ai… J'ai besoin de vous. Je t'en supplie. Venez tout de suite !

-Aucun problème. On arrive. Fit Kai avant de raccrocher.

Uruha rendit son téléphone à Reita et se remit à pleurer.

-Chut… je suis là.

-Oh Reita ! C'est pas possible, je peux pas y croire ! Il est vivant hein ? Dis moi qu'il est vivant !

-J'ai bien peur que non Uru… Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais. Fit le bassiste en ravalant ses larmes. Uruha allait passer un moment très difficile. Certainement le pire de sa vie et ils devraient être forts pour le soutenir, même si cela lui paraissait impossible.

_**8888888888888**_

Kai referma doucement la porte derrière lui et retourna dans le salon où l'attendaient Ruki et Reita. Le chanteur qui s'était retenu jusqu'à maintenant alors que Kai avait aussitôt prit Uruha dans ses bras, sanglotait dans les bras de son amant.

-Il dort. Fit le batteur en s'asseyant en face du assiste et du chanteur.

Après un silence, Ruki parla, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Fit Kai. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Uruha va avoir besoin de nous. Fit-il en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Aoi ? C'est pas possible. Fit le petit chanteur.

-Je crois qu'Uruha le prend plutôt bien pour l'instant. C'est dû au choc, mais quand il se rendra compte qu'Aoi est mort, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il va être. Fit Reita.

-Et… pour Gazette ? Osa demander Ruki.

-Ruki ! Comment peux tu parler de groupe alors qu'Aoi est mort ! Il est hors de question de le remplacer, Uruha n'acceptera jamais !

-Mais… On peut pas tout laisser tomber.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi inhumain. Aoi est irremplaçable !

-Ca suffit tous les deux s'écria Kai. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous disputer comme des gamins alors qu'un de nos plus proches amis est mort et qu'à cause de ça on en perdra sûrement un autre !

Devant cet accès de colère, Reita et Ruki se calmèrent aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé Reita. Fit Ruki d'une petite voix.

-Pas grave. Répondit le bassiste en lui prenant la main.

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé et un hurlement de pur désespoir les fit sursauter. Kai fut le premier à se précipiter vers la chambre d'Uruha, suivis de près par Reita et Ruki. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit avec horreur, Uruha devant sa fenêtre, les poings en sang, près à sauter.

-Uruha arrêtes ! Hurla-t-il en le prenant par la taille pour l'éloigner du bord, mais le guitariste se débattait comme un beau diable.

-Lâche moi ! Aoi n'est plus là, alors je sers à rien ici !

Kai tentait de le retenir mais il dût avoir besoin de l'aide de Reita et de Ruki pour le maitriser. Ils tombèrent ainsi tous les quatre, essoufflés et affolés par la tentative de leur ami.

-Salaud ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ! Je te déteste ! Hurla Uruha dans les bras de Kai, alors que le batteur et ses amis le serraient convulsivement.

_**88888888888888**_

Le lendemain matin, Uruha se réveilla. Instinctivement, il chercha le corps d'Aoi à côté de lui, mais n'y trouva que du vide. Il releva la tête et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Aoi ne reviendrai plus jamais… Il se roula en boule et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu faire couler hier. Hier… Il était heureux à l'idée de retrouver son amant, mais maintenant… la mort le lui avait arraché.

Il avait demandé à rester seul hier après s'être calmé. Il en avait besoin pour faire le deuil d'Aoi, même si pour lui, il serait toujours vivant dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Il se leva péniblement et alla dans le salon pour s'assoir sur son canapé. Il prit une photo encadrée à côté de lui qui le représentait avec Aoi, tendrement enlacés. Aoi avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que le regard d'Uruha pétillait de joie et de bonheur. Il sourit tendrement en regardant le cliché.

-Bonjour. Fit il en caressant le visage d'Aoi du bout des doigts. J'espère que là où tu es, tu vas à peu près bien et que je ne te manque pas trop. Moi oui, beaucoup… Tu as quitté ma vie il y'a à peine un jour et j'ai envie de m'arracher le cœur tellement tu me manques. Il s'arrêta de parler, la voix bloquée par de nouveaux sanglots qui arrivaient.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Il reposa délicatement le cadre et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Uruha ?

-Ah… Bonjour Kai… Fit Uruha en se grattant la tête.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je t'appelle ? Pourtant avec ta crise d'hier, tu penses bien que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter.

-Oui… Mais j'avoue que j'espérais secrètement que c'était Aoi pour me dire qu'il allait simplement avoir du retard et qu'il serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Uruha…

-Il me manque Kai… Il me manque atrocement. Je peux pas vivre sans lui.

-Uruha dis pas ça ! Tu sais, il nous manque à nous aussi, mais on ne veut pas te perdre aussi alors vis pour lui c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non merci Kai tu es gentil, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul.

-D'accord…

-Je te rappelle ce soir.

-Bien sûr.

-Je t'aime Kai.

-Moi aussi Uruha.

Uruha raccrocha et se leva pour aller prendre un bain. Le dernier qu'il avait prit, c'était avec Aoi.

_**88888888888888**_

Uruha était dans sa chambre en train d'écouter de la musique. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait l'apaiser quand il souffrait. Soudain la chaîne passa Wakaremichi. Uruha prit un coussin entre ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Cette chanson… Aoi adorait la jouer, surtout quand les fans chantaient en même temps que Ruki. Il jeta son coussin et se retourna violement sur le ventre, la tête entre les bras.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de clé. Il leva la tête et sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas à sa surprise quand il vit Aoi dans le salon en train de déposer son sac sur le canapé.

-Aoi ? Murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas y croire. Le brun leva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Uruha mon chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Fit-il en s'approchant de lui. Mais le blond recula. Uruha ?

-Non n'approche pas tu es mort !

-Mais bien sûr que non idiot !

-Tu mens, ton avion s'est écrasé ! Je suis juste en train de rêver !

-Uruha ! J'ai pris l'avion d'après j'avais raté celui là !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai laissé un message sur ton portable parce que tu ne répondais pas. Uruha retourna dans la chambre et alluma son téléphone.

-_«Vous avez un nouveau message : **Uruha c'est Aoi. J'ai loupé mon avion, je dois donc rester une journée de plus à New York, je prends le prochain. Tu me manques je t'aime. **_

-Mais quel boulet…

Uruha revint dans le salon.

-Mais pourquoi t'as pas essayé de me rappeler ? S'écria-t-il.

-J'avais pas le temps !

-Pas le temps ?! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours ! S'énerva le blond. Tu te rends pas compte ? Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

-Calme toi ! Ecoute, je te jure que si j'avais pu le faire je t'aurais rappelé mais j'ai eu des problèmes de réseau et j'ai dû changer de billet d'avion en urgence et quand j'étais dans l'avion mon portable n'avait plus de batterie ! Et puis t'aurais pas pu allumer ton portable ?

-Ma vie s'est arrêtée au moment où j'ai regardé cette putain de télé alors excuse moi d'avoir oublié d'allumer mon téléphone. J'ai cru mourir hier ! Fit-il avant d'éclater en sanglots. Aoi le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots doux et rassurants pour le calmer.

-Là… Je suis là mon ange, ne pleure plus. Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Aoi… Aoi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Criait Uruha en le serrant convulsivement contre lui.

-Tu m'étouffes là…

Uruha le lâcha et le regarda en souriant.

-Oh pardon.

-C'est pas grave. Il lui caressa le visage tendrement, effaçant ses larmes et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Uruha gémit et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue d'Aoi caresser la sienne. Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent, front contre front.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda Uruha.

-Un peu. Admit Aoi.

-Viens, je vais te préparer à manger. Fit le blond en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

_**888888888888888**_

Uruha était allongé sur le dos, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T shirt, attendait Aoi qui sortait de la salle de bain après avoir pris une longue douche bien chaude. Aoi sourit en voyant son amant ainsi allongé, complètement offert et se coucha à côté de lui. Après l'avoir embrassé délicatement, il lui souleva le T shirt, et lui embrassa le ventre, léchant l'intérieur de son nombril. Uruha se cambra en gémissant. Aoi le regarda et sourit.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il.

-A moi aussi… Tellement. Sourit le guitariste blond.

Aoi s'allongea entièrement sur lui et lui embrassa le cou, le léchant et le mordillant.

-Aoi… Serre moi… Serre moi fort ! Haletait Uruha en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Aoi comprit qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'affection et accéda volontiers à sa requête.

-Je t'adore Uru…

-Moi aussi.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Uruha reprit de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il pouvait avoir.

-Aoi… Prends moi s'il te plait.

-Hein ?

-Fais moi l'amour… Fais moi vivre cette nuit comme si c'était notre première fois.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange.

_**88888888888888**_

Le lendemain matin, Uruha se réveilla, une sensation de bien-être le parcourait totalement, sensation qui redoubla quand il sentit un corps chaud collé contre lui, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux billes d'onyx qui le fixaient avec amour.

-Bonjour. Fit le brun.

-Bonjour. Fit Uruha en l'embrassant doucement.

-Bien dormis ?

-Si tu savais à quel point. Sourit Uruha. J'étais dans tes bras alors je n'ai fais que des rêves où tu étais le héros.

-Ah oui intéressant. Sourit Aoi en lui caressant doucement les hanches.

-Normal avec la nuit qu'on vient de passer. En effet, ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. En tout cas merci, c'était la nuit la plus torride et en même temps la plus sensuelle que j'ai connue depuis qu'on est ensemble.

-Ravis de t'avoir fait plaisir alors. Fit le brun en chevauchant son amant et en l'embrassant doucement.

-Au fait ?

-Oui ?

-Il faudra peut-être prévenir les autres que tu es bien vivant.

-Oui on le fera… plus tard ! Fit Aoi en disparaissant sous la couette. Uruha éclata de rire. Quoi ? Fit Aoi un peu vexé. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien. Je suis heureux c'est tout.

-Ah tant mieux alors, parce que moi aussi.

Uruha sourit, s'assit sur le lit et prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis de retour. Sourit Aoi.

-Bienvenue à la maison. Dit Uruha en souriant et en se rallongeant pour que son amant s'occupe de nouveau de lui.

**OWARI**


End file.
